Miami Lust
by kjay15
Summary: After Austin & Dallas get together at a party, they must figure out what to do and how to keep their relationship a secret from their friends. This story contains many gay sex scenes with underage boys as well as numerous other things. Don't like then don't read. I do not own Austin & Ally or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals, I am now starting a new M story, it's about Austin and Dallas getting together at a party, and not realizing what they did together, but soon find out, and have to deal with it, but as they do they figure out they really care for each other and end up doing it again. Then after that they start a relationship and start dating...secretly. This story contains many underage, gay, sex scenes language and other things. If you don't like it then don't read it. In this story, Austin and Dallas are 15 and go on from there. I hope you like it and please leave a review with your ideas of the story :) Now, without further ado, I present Chapter 1! **

(Beginning of Chapter 1)

It was a typical Friday night, middle of the school year, teenagers were having fun all over Miami. Austin Moon, a typical fifteen-year old boy. He has blond hair, brown eyes and cute little dimples. He is friends with everybody, and knows how to have fun and party. Just one thing, he is famous. After "stealing" a song from Ally Dawson and singing it and putting it online, he became famous over night. He became friends with Ally and her friend Trish, and now they work together. She writes the songs, and he performs them. Right now, he was at a party, the entire school was there, having fun and getting wasted.

Austin was in the middle of making out with Liz Sherman, a senior cheerleader at their school. Although they had never talked before, he was already making out with her. He was just so drunk he would make out with a dog if he could. They broke the kiss and Liz basically dragged Austin into the bathroom where they made out like animals, both were beyond drunk.

"Wow...Casey!" Austin moaned between kisses. Liz frowned and pulled away, she looked furious, but was still beyond drunk.

"My name is Liz!" The girl shouted as she slapped Austin across the face. She stormed out of the bathroom and back into the living room where everyone was partying.

"Ow!" Austin complained as he felt his cheek, it stung. Austin thought he was gonna get laid and finally lose his virginity. Boy was he wrong. But the night is still young. He walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room. People were drinking and dancing and having a whole bunch of fun.

He saw a girl upside down drinking from a long hose connected to a giant keg, and also saw a boy and girl literally having sex on the couch with a bunch of people staring, and recording it on their phones and yelling for more.

Austin's friends Ally, Trish, and Dez weren't at the party. Ally had a bunch of homework to do, Trish was on a weekend vacation with her family, and Dez was making a movie for his film class. So Austin was flying solo for the night.

He walked into the kitchen, seeing a drunk guy passed out on the counter. He opened the fridge, and pulled out another bottle of beer, broke off the cap and quickly chugged it down. He walked around and into the dining room, seeing four different people making out together on the table, while a boy masturbated in one of the chairs. This was definitely a wild party. He walked back into the living room, the couple having sex on the couch were now pressed up against the wall, with the guy slamming inside the girl like no tomorrow while people watched. Back on the couch, two guys were stroking each other's dicks, both were about to explode.

While walking around, Austin saw Liz deep-throating the senior quarterback Daniel Murray by the front door, he smiled and felt his member get hard in his pants. He walked upstairs seeing even more people, all of which were drunk. He managed to pass a few people, and accidentally bumped into a boy.

"Oh sorry man." Austin said as the boy turned around.

"Austin?" The boy said.

Austin looked at the boy, he was tall, had brown hair, and brown eyes and was very tan.

"Dallas?" Austin exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's me." Dallas said, showing off his perfect smile.

"What are you doing here?" Austin asked.

"Partying, getting drunk, just like you!" Dallas said as he drank more of his beer.

"Wow, I didn't know you would come to a party like this." Austin said.

"Yeah, I'm a real party animal!" Dallas laughed.

It was so noisy, the two boys went inside of an empty bedroom, all the other rooms were filled with people having sex. Austin closed the door, and sat beside Dallas on the bed.

"So, I haven't seen you around the mall. Where have you been?" Austin asked.

"I quit my job at the library, so I don't spend as much time there as of lately." Dallas responded.

"Oh." Austin replied.

"So...how's Ally?" Dallas asked.

"She's fine, we're still doing music together." Austin replied.

"Cool." Dallas said as he took another sip of beer. Both were extremely drunk, but didn't seem like it.

"So...you dating anybody?" Austin asked.

"No...I'm still a fucking virgin!" Dallas complained.

"I hear ya, being a virgin stinks when you're so horny!" Austin agreed, "I thought I was gonna lose it to Liz Sherman tonight, but I blew it, so now she's blowing Daniel Murray!"

"Man, that sucks!" Dallas said.

They could hear the music from downstairs, it was insanely loud, the neighbors could probably hear it. Everybody at the party has had at least a cup of beer, but most of them had way more. Austin and Dallas were just two of the many people who are drunk.

They both looked at each other, both were horny as ever, and insanely drunk, they didn't know what they were doing. They were close to each other, just inches away. Both leaned in, and kissed.

The kiss was small, and they broke it off quickly. Both not realizing what they did, but they knew they wanted more. They both smiled, and leaned in again, this time kissing each other way longer than before. It quickly escalated to a full on make out session. Austin shoved his tongue inside Dallas' mouth, mixing their saliva.

They fell backwards onto the bed, and Austin crawled above Dallas, still passionately kissing him. Dallas slid his hand up Austin's gray t-shirt, pinching his nipples, getting them hard and pointy. Austin began to moan inbetween the kisses, getting both of them even more excited. Both were already rock hard in their pants.

Dallas pulled his hand out from inside Austin's shirt, and grabbed the bottom of it, and slowly pulled it up and over the singer's head. Dallas was shocked to see how fit Austin was. He had a killer six-pack, beautiful biceps, pointy nipples and big muscles, he looked incredible. He also had a gorgeous v-line that leads under his pants, as well as a happy trail leading from his belly button to under his pants.

"Wow...Austin...you look fucking photoshopped!" Dallas moaned as he broke off the kiss.

"Well being a rock star and all, you gotta look good." Austin said before he began to suck on Dallas' neck, creating a dark blue circle. Dallas moaned in pleasure as Austin gave him a hickey, he had no idea how he was going to explain that to his parents.

Dallas glided his hands down Austin's bare back, going down to his ass, squeezing his butt cheeks through his jeans, only causing Austin to moan even louder. While sucking on his neck, Austin slid his hand up Dallas' dark blue t-shirt, feeling the crevices of his abs, gliding up to his chest, feeling his smooth skin as he began to flick and pinch at his nipple.

Both moaned in harmony, although Austin's moans were muffled as he continued to give Dallas numerous hickeys.

"Ah...Oh...A-Austin, this is...f-fucking hot!" Dallas moaned as he squeezed Austin's ass even harder.

Austin removed his lips from Dallas' neck and said "I'm good aren't I?" as he collided his lips with Dallas', causing both of them to make out again.

They rolled over again, and now Dallas was on top, he broke off the kiss and gave Austin the signal to remove his shirt, so with one quick move, Dallas' dark blue t-shirt was pulled off and thrown on the floor, exposing the fifteen year old's amazing upper body. Consisting of rock hard abs, erect nipples, large muscles, a beautiful v-line, along with his smooth, tan skin. Austin was basically drooling at the sight.

They locked their lips together again, shoving their tongues down each other's throats. Both were gliding their hands around each other's naked torsos. Feeling each other's smooth skin as they caressed their hands down their bodies. It was quite romantic, despite the fact that both were insanely drunk and had no idea what they were doing.

Austin slipped his hand down the back of Dallas' pants, feeling the fabric of his underwear, he was aching to get in his pants. But Dallas pulled Austin's hand out of his pants, trying to take control as well as to get Austin more riled up. The pair continued to make out, locking lips and touching tongues, sharing each other's saliva.

"Ah...D-Dallas, I want you inside me!" Austin moaned as broke off the kiss.

Dallas smiled, and began sucking on his neck, slowly leading down his body, licking down to his nipples, where he licked and bit at them, squeezing them between his teeth. Austin moaned loudly as Dallas toyed with his nipples, feeling them be sucked and nibbled on. Dallas made his way lower down Austin's body, licking all over his stomach and six-pack, jamming his tongue between the crevices of his abs. He grabbed Austin's hips with his hands, and slid them down his v-line, grabbing the rim of his skinny jeans. Dallas' tongue followed down the singer's happy trail, stopping when he reached his pants, his face was now inches away from Austin's crotch.

The tan boy looked up as Austin, asking for permission to remove his pants. Austin smiled, and nodded, giving Dallas permission. Dallas unbuckled Austin's brown leather belt, and slid it off and threw it on the floor. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans, and unzipped the zipper, giving him a glimpse of Austin's underwear. He grabbed the rim of his pants, and slowly pulled them down his oddly hairless legs, getting them to his ankles, where Austin kicked them off, onto the floor.

Dallas admired Austin's choice of underwear, he was wearing white briefs with small blue circles scattered around his crotch and ass area.

"Wow...Austin, that's some manly underwear..." Dallas joked.

"Shut up! I like them, they feel nice on my crotch!" Austin complained.

"But still-" Dallas began to say before being cut off by Austin, "Just suck my fucking dick already! And then fuck the shit out of me! Is that too much to ask for?!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" Dallas complained, but his annoyance faded away when he saw Austin's huge bulge hidden beneath the fabric.

The boy smiled, and gently poked at Austin's growing erection, watching it twitch and squirm underneath the tight fabric. He could see pre-cum already oozing through.

"Quit teasing me!" Austin complained.

"I'm just having a little fun." Dallas joked.

"Well, the real fun starts when you actually suck my dick!" Austin exclaimed.

"Okay!" Dallas replied, now on serious mode, he began to pull and tug Austin's dick through the underwear, causing Austin to moan loudly. Dallas grabbed the waistband of Austin's briefs, and with one fluid motion, yanked his underwear down his legs to his ankles, where Austin kicked them off by himself.

Dallas was in awe, never before had he seen such a marvelous cock, just a few inches from his face. Austin smiled at Dallas' reaction, he was very proud of his dick, when limp, it is six inches, but when erect, it grows to a full twelve inches.

"A-Austin...I-It's huge!" Dallas stuttered, he had no words that perfectly described Austin's glorious rod.

"I know, that's what daily masturbating and porn does to a boy!" Austin laughed, his dick was twitching, wanting to be inside Dallas' mouth so bad.

Dallas licked his lips, and looked up at Austin.

"Go ahead, suck it." Austin said calmly with a shy smile.

Dallas looked back down at Austin's beautiful cock, with a dense, hairy forest located above it, along with his perfectly round, plump, semen-filled balls underneath. Dallas stuck out his tongue, which gently touched the tip of the head, tasting Austin's sweet pre-cum. He felt more and more pre-cum leaking through the slit on his head, sticking onto his awaiting tongue.

Austin felt the chills shoot through his body, never before in his life, had someone else ever touch his cock, let alone someone's tongue. Dallas had the same feeling, he had never touched another man's penis, especially with his tongue. This was the first for both of them.

Dallas glided his tongue down Austin's shaft, the head now firmly resting on Dallas' tongue. Letting him taste every ounce of Austin's delicious pre-cum. He could hear Austin's moans getting louder and louder, this was obviously very pleasing to him.

Austin grabbed the back of Dallas' head, pulling his long brown hair as he pushed his head down. Dallas' eyes widened as he was forced to swallow almost all of Austin's enormous cock, getting about ten-inches inside his mouth. He began to gag and choke on his dick, but after a few seconds, Dallas grew used to it, actually finding it quite arousing.

The singer's moans of pleasure continued to get louder, only turning Dallas on even more. He explored Austin's cock with his tongue, coating it in his saliva, tasting his pre-cum and smelling his manly must. His nose was getting tickled by Austin's pubic hair, but he didn't care, he loved it.

Austin bucked his hips upwards, forcing more of his pole down Dallas' throat, giving both of them great pleasure. Dallas felt Austin's ball sack smacking against his chin, swinging around as Austin continued to move his body.

Dallas firmly grasped Austin's hips, and pulled them upwards, forcing even more of Austin's cock inside his mouth, now having all twelve-inches down his mouth. The blond boy felt Dallas' hand wonder further south, grasping his butt-cheeks, squeezing them. He inched his way closer and closer towards Austin's tight, virgin hole. Teasing him by circling his finger around his entrance, daring to shove it inside.

The singer huffed in annoyance, Dallas kept teasing him, it was torture. Dallas began to bob his head up and down Austin's pole, making him moan even louder, but the music from downstairs was still so loud, no one would be able to hear them. Austin was still huffing, Dallas was still torturing him. Dallas finally gave in, and jammed the tip of his index finger inside him, causing Austin to yelp in pain and surprise.

Dallas slowly pushed more of his finger in, getting all the way to his knuckle. He pulled his finger back out and then moved back in, causing Austin's insides to squeeze and clamp down on it. Austin finally felt his insides getting stretched open, but he had no idea what was coming his way.

"Ugh...A-Ah...D-Dallas!" Austin moaned as he was fingered and sucked at the same time, "M-More!"

Dallas started to pick up the pace, bobbing his head up and down faster, as well as jamming his finger harder and deeper inside his ass. He then added a second finger, followed by a third, and soon, he had all four fingers inside his tight, virgin hole. Austin moaned way louder than before, in fact, he was basically yelling. But the music from downstairs still drowned out his moans.

"Oh...Dallas! P-Please! F-Fuck me!" Austin hollered, desperately wanting Dallas' cock inside him.

Dallas' lips were wrapped around Austin's giant cock, still bobbing his head up and down at a routine pace. He continued to thrust his four fingers deeper inside the singer, practically jabbing at his prostate, giving him all the more pleasure. Dallas had heard Austin's plead for him to fuck him, but he wanted to tease Austin, to the point where he is practically begging him to fuck him.

"D-Dallas! Please!" Austin whimpered, now aching for Dallas' dick.

Dallas pulled Austin's cock out of his mouth, now coated in saliva and pre-cum. Dallas stood tall, looking down at the naked rock star, laying on the bed.

"Tell me how bad you want me inside you!" Dallas ordered.

"So...FUCKING badly!" Austin shouted, begging Dallas to relieve him of his pain.

"I don't believe you, make me want to fuck you Austin! Make me want to pound your ass so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week!" Dallas yelled, still standing tall, his boner clearly visible through his pants.

Austin looked up at the hot, shirtless boy. He glared at his perfect body, wanting to see the rest of him.

"P-Please, fill my insides with your goo, shoot so much cum in me that it will fill my stomach. Please Dallas, fuck my insides silly, I want you inside me, I want our writhing, hot bodies to collide as we make love! I want to lose my virginity Dallas! Please fuck me!" Austin cried.

Dallas smiled, and said "That's more like it!" as he jumped on top of the naked boy, passionately kissing him, shoving his tongue down his throat. Austin wrapped his arms around Dallas' back, digging his nails into his skin, only turning them on even more. Austin could taste his own dick inside Dallas' mouth every time their lips collided, and he had to say, his dick tasted mighty fine.

Dallas got off of Austin, rising above him. Austin sat up, and grabbed Dallas' belt buckle. Unbuckling it, and sliding the rest of the belt through the loops of his jeans and threw it on the ground. Dallas watched as Austin struggled to unbutton the jeans, he just wanted to get fucked already. Dallas swatted his hands away, and gently unbuttoned his jeans, as well as pulled down the zipper, giving Austin a glimpse of his underwear.

Austin grabbed the rim of Dallas' jeans, and quickly pulled them down to his ankles, revealing Dallas' dark red boxer briefs, perfectly outlining his rock-hard cock underneath the fabric.

The boy smiled, and grabbed Dallas' waistband, and slowly pulled down his underwear. Allowing Dallas' ten-inch, throbbing cock to spring out, and strike Austin on the lip. Both boys smiled, and Austin easily engulfed Dallas' dick inside his mouth, tasting his pre-cum and smelling his manly musk.

Dallas gasped as he felt Austin's lips wrap around the circumference of his cock, coating it in saliva, mixing with his pre-cum. This was his first time ever receiving a blow job, and it was fantastic.

"O-Oh...A-Austin!" Dallas moaned loudly, he grabbed the back of Austin's head, and pushed it forward, forcing him to swallow more of his delicious cock.

Austin gagged on Dallas' huge dick, but soon got used to it, loving the taste and aroma of his lover. Dallas felt Austin begin to bob his head up and down his shaft, feeling his lips glide up and down his shaft. Dallas tugged at Austin's bright blond hair, forcing him to eat more of his meat.

Austin glided his hands up Dallas' bare legs, getting to his hips, where he circled around to his rear, squeezing Dallas' butt cheeks, causing him to moan even louder. He used his index finger and began to poke at the boy's tight, pink, virgin hole, teasing him just as he was minutes before. Dallas huffed in annoyance, he loved teasing Austin, but hated being teased, guess it was karma.

"A-Austin! Please! I-I'm Sor-ry!" Dallas begged, but Austin wouldn't give in, he continued to circle Dallas' hole, torturing him even more, and occasionally sliding his finger across the hole, giving Dallas hope he would finally shove it in, only for those hopes to be shattered as he continued to tease him.

The singer continued to torture him, still having his dick inside his mouth. Austin's pulsing dick was still erect in the air, touching against Dallas' legs because of the way they were positioned. Dallas was standing at the edge of the bed, while Austin was sitting sucking Dallas' cock.

Dallas felt Austin's moist tongue lick all over his wet cock, sucking up all the pre-cum and replacing it with saliva. Dallas was still waiting for Austin to finally give in and jam his finger in his ass, but being as stubborn as Austin was, he wouldn't be doing that any time soon. So Dallas withstood the teasing, focusing his attention on the amazing blow-job he was receiving.

Austin pulled Dallas' dick out of his mouth, leaving Dallas wanting more. The rock star laid back down on the bed and said "F-Fuck me now!" as he raised his legs up in the air. Dallas smiled and nodded, he grabbed Austin's legs and shoved them even higher into the air, giving him the perfect view of his tight, pink, hairless, virgin, hole. It was itching to be fucked.

He flipped Austin over onto his stomach, desperately wanting to fuck his cute ass. Dallas dropped to knees, and leaned towards Austin's hole, quickly shoving his tongue inside. Austin gasped and proceeded to moan from pleasure, he felt Dallas' moist tongue explore his tight ass, it felt utterly amazing. Although the wanted Dallas' dick inside him, his tongue was good too, preparing him for the real thing.

"Ugh...D-Dallas!" Austin hollered.

Dallas shoved deeper inside Austin, his tongue feeling his inner-walls, making his insides all moist and tender. Dallas slid his hands up Austin's back, feeling his smooth skin as he grabbed the sides of his stomach. Pulling him closer, shoving more of tongue inside the boy, only causing Austin to moan way louder.

It was amazing by how far Dallas' tongue could go inside, feeling every nook and cranny of Austin's insides.

"O-Okay...Dal-las! F-Fuck me now!" Austin pleaded, ready for his first cock.

Dallas pulled his tongue out, Austin's hole was now a little bigger, and had saliva all around the entrance, he planned on using that for lube. Austin pushed up with his hands and knees, now laying doggy-style. His ass propped in the air, and his dick dangling underneath him, dribbling pre-cum onto the the bedsheets below.

Dallas stood to his feet, and wrapped his hands around Austin's hips. He looked at Austin's still tight hole, twitching in anticipation. They both were about to lose their virginity, and they couldn't wait any longer.

Austin felt Dallas' cock rim his ass, the tip just barely inside. And with one sudden movement, Dallas shoved all ten-inches deep inside the singer. Austin screamed in pain, feeling his tight, virgin hole tear open as Dallas shoved his dick in. Dallas pulled back out, and then plowed back in, instantly hitting Austin's prostate, causing Austin's screams of pain to turn into moans of pleasure.

Dallas pulled Austin's hips closer, forcing more of his gigantic cock inside the tight hole, stretching it even more.

"Ah! H-Harder!" Austin shouted.

"S-So tight! S-So warm! F-Fucking awesome!" Dallas moaned.

Austin grabbed the bedsheets as he was continuously fucked in the ass, clenching them in his hand. His toes were curled, and his body was shaking, feeling waves of pleasure shoot through him. He could already feel Dallas's pre-cum leaking inside him, tingling as it oozed into his stomach.

"Dallas!" Austin shouted, now in complete lust over his lover, wanting him to fuck him even harder.

Dallas picked up speed, slamming way harder and deeper inside the rock star, stabbing at his prostate, causing Austin to drool in pleasure, as well as squirt out more and more of his pre-cum. Dallas felt Austin's inner walls squeeze his cock as he continued to fuck him, causing Dallas to moan loudly as well. Both boys left like they were in heaven, never before in their life, have they felt as much pleasure.

"A-Austin! I-I'm gonna c-cum!" Dallas moaned, feeling his dick twitch inside of him, eager to release it's load.

"D-Do it baby! C-Cum inside of me! Shoot y-your glorious seed in m-me!" Austin yelled, preparing for his insides to be flooded by Dallas' cum.

"Ugh...A-Ah...Austin! I-I'm C-Cumming!" Dallas screamed as he arched his back, thrusting deeper inside Austin, and finally released his load. Dallas shot fourteen spurts of his creamy white jizz deep inside his lover. Austin gasped as he felt Dallas' silky warm semen shoot inside his body, filling his stomach and ass with his cum. It felt amazing.

After feeling Dallas shoot his seed inside his body, Austin could hold his load anymore, and moaned as he released it all over the bed.

Austin shot twelve spurts of his gooey white cum all over the bedsheets underneath him. Both panted in exhaustion, and were covered in their sweat. Dallas' cum started to dribble out of Austin's now cum-filled hole and it flowed his bare thigh to the bedsheets. Dallas pulled out of Austin, allowing all the jizz to spill out onto him. Austin fell to his stomach, landing in the giant cum puddle he made seconds earlier, whole Dallas fell on top of him, mixing their sweat and cum together.

"That...was...amazing!" Austin panted.

"Fuck yeah!" Dallas replied, his head resting on the back of Austin's shoulder.

"I can't believe you fucked me!" Austin exclaimed with a smile.

"Me neither, it was awesome!" Dallas exclaimed.

"We're no longer virgins." Austin said.

"Yep, I'm glad I lost it to you!" Dallas said with a smile as he kissed Austin's neck.

"Me too." Austin said.

"I'm still so fucking drunk!" Dallas exclaimed.

"Same here!" Austin said with a chuckle, both laughed, and started kissing again.

After waiting silently for a few minutes, Dallas stood up, but Austin was already well asleep. He smiled, and grabbed his clothes and put them on, and he snagged Austin's briefs as a souvenir. He quietly walked out of the room, and back down to the party.

(End of Chapter 1)

**Alright, so what did you think? Did you love it? Yes or No? Please leave your reviews down below and I hope you read the rest of this story :) The next chapter will be up soon! Bye ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals, so you all really liked the first chapter, and I'm happy to present Chapter 2! I hope you like it and please leave a review with your ideas of the story :) Now, every time I do a new chapter, I will dedicate it to one of the reviewers for the previous chapter who left a comment I liked, so this chapter is dedicated to "cakid" Thanks ;) **

(Beginning of Chapter 2)

Dallas slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the harsh light filling the room. He sat up, and was astounded by what he saw. He had been asleep, on top of the dining table. All over the house, people were passed out from partying too hard. He hopped off the table, and walked into the living room, seeing everybody else, passed out on the couch, on the floor, some were even passed out in front yard. This was definitely a wild party.

He couldn't remember anything, his brain was all foggy, and he had a massive hangover. His head hurt like hell. He saw people waking up, but most were still in a daze. Dallas walked outside onto the front porch, seeing everybody in the yard. It must have been like six in the morning.

He stumbled down the few stairs to reach the driveway, where he walked down to the sidewalk and back home, he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, because the police might show up any minute. He had no recollection of his night with Austin, or that he lost his virginity fucking him.

Meanwhile upstairs, Austin was just waking up. His was laying face down on the bed, butt naked, with dry cum all over him, some was still in his hole. He felt around, feeling all sticky. He got up and felt the uncomfortable feeling of the dry semen in his ass, as well as his naked body feeling the cold air all around. He had no idea what happened, all he knew was that someone had fucked him in the ass. His hole hurt like hell, and he had a major headache.

The singer grabbed his clothes, but couldn't find his briefs anywhere, so he just put on his jeans and shirt and stumbled out of the room. Running out of the house and down the sidewalk, desperate to get home as fast as possible.

Once home, Dallas quietly snuck in through his bedroom window. His parents had no idea he snuck out to the party. He looked in the mirror and gasped at what he saw, he saw four hickeys on his neck. Dallas covered them with his hand, trying to remember how he got them, but his memory was blank, he couldn't remember anything. He then felt something in his pocket, he grabbed it and pulled it out. He was holding white briefs, with little blue polka dots scattered around. He was shocked.

Meanwhile, a few blocks away, at Austin's house, he was sneaking in through his bedroom window as well. He had snuck out to go to the party as well. He ran into the bathroom across from his room, and quickly stripped naked and jumped in the shower. Washing off all the dry cum on his body, as well as flushing out the dry cum inside him. Austin was speechless, he had no idea what happened to him, all he knows was that someone had fucked his ass, he was no longer a virgin. He got out after about fifteen minutes, and wrapped a towel around his wet body, and ran back into his room.

He changed into a white t-shirt, with blue basketball shorts, and had some light blue briefs underneath, as well as some white socks. He got in bed and closed his eyes, just wanting to know what happened, but he slowly fell asleep.

Back at Dallas' house, Dallas had thrown the briefs in his drawer, still trying to remember everything that happened. He had changed into some new clothes, just a green t-shirt and some gray sweatpants, with some black boxer briefs underneath, and he was barefoot. He paced back and forth, still clueless about how he obtained the underwear. Thoughts flowed through his brain like a river.

"Did I steal the underwear? Why would I steal underwear? Did someone give them to me? Why would someone give me underwear?" Dallas thought, his brain felt like it was going to explode. He finally gave up, and went downstairs, hungry as hell. He made himself breakfast, and quickly gulped it down. He dashed back upstairs, hoping his parents wouldn't catch him and notice his hickeys.

Austin hadn't even noticed his hickey's yet, he was just too worried about what happened at the party and who had fucked him.

By the time Austin awakened, it was well past noon, he jumped out of bed, and whimpered in pain from the sudden movement, his hole was stringing painfully, and was pure red, it hurt like hell. He ran into his bathroom, trying to avoid his parents as best as he could. He shut and locked the door, and looked in the mirror. That's when he saw the numerous hickeys on his neck. He yelped in shock, this couldn't be happening. He had a gig tomorrow night, and he can't show up with hickeys on his neck. But he didn't have time to worry about that, his ass was painfully red. He pulled down his shorts and underwear and pointed his butt to the mirror, and looked at himself. His ass was blood red, even the slightest touch hurt like crazy. He saw his hole, now wider than it was before, and was insanely red as well, he was lucky it wasn't bleeding.

He heard his mother beat on the door and say "Austin sweetie are you okay?"

"Ah yeah mom! I'm fine, go away now!" Austin exclaimed. He pulled up his shorts and underwear, it hurt but he got used to it. He opened up all the drawers, looking for something to cover up his hickeys, like make-up, powder, anything. He found a some make-up, and quickly applied it to his neck, it only lightened the color of the hickey.

He sighed, now desperate for help. He ran back into his bedroom, being as quick as possible. He looked at clothes in his closet, hoping to find something that would cover his neck, but no luck, all he had were t-shirts and other stuff. He was doomed.

Dallas on the other hand, wasn't worried about the hickey as much, he had gotten one once before, but nothing to this extent. But he just figured he got his hickey from a girl, still not remembering it was Austin who gave him the hickey. But he was still hooked on finding who's underwear he had. They were obviously a boy's underwear, but he still didn't know why he had them. This was torturing him.

- A Few Hours Later -

Austin was at Sonic Boom, wearing a scarf around his neck despite the fact that he lived in Miami. He saw one of his best friends Ally Dawson, she was his age, had long, curly brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. The store was filled with people.

"Austin! Thank goodness! I need your help, today is way busier than I expected!" Ally exclaimed, pulling Austin by his arm to the counter. "Why are you wearing a scarf? It's like 70 degrees out!"

"Uh...Because I was a little chilly! That's all!" Austin said defending himself.

"Umm...okay?" Ally said eyeing Austin weirdly.

"So what did you need help with?" Austin asked, changing the subject.

"Oh well since this place is packed I need you to stay here and guard the counter while I go get supplies from the storage room! Oh and I tried calling Dez to help, but he is still filming his movie for his film class, so I called Dallas instead, he should be here any minute!" Ally said as she bolted up the stairs and into the storage room.

"Okay." Austin managed to get out before Ally was gone.

He helped a few customers get what they wanted, and after the store emptied out a bit Dallas finally arrived, he was wearing a hoodie so no one could see his hickeys.

"Oh, hey Austin...is Ally around?" Dallas asked.

"She's upstairs getting some supplies, she called both of us to help." Austin replied.

"Yeah, she said the store was full, but it doesn't look like it anymore!" Dallas said in amazement.

"Yeah, I can sure clear a room...I wonder if that's a good or bad thing?" Austin laughed.

Dallas giggled and said "Well since things seemed to have calmed down...I guess we can just hang."

"Sure." Austin replied as he and Dallas both sat on top of the counter.

"So...how have you been? I haven't seen you around the mall lately?" Austin asked, not realizing he asked that question the night before.

"Oh well, I quit my job at the library, and I've been busy." Dallas said, sort of feeling a sense of deja-vu.

"Yeah, I'm usually busy too going to a bunch of parties!" Austin said.

"Really? I was at a party last night." Dallas said.

"Me too, it was Liz Sherman's party!" Austin exclaimed.

"That's the one I was at! But I don't remember much...too much beer and alcohol!" Dallas exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't remember much either." Austin said solemnly tilting his head down, allowing Dallas to see his hickeys on his neck because the scarf moved slightly.

Dallas was confused, but shook it off.

"The only thing I remember was waking up on the dining room table!" Dallas exclaimed.

"Ha...yeah." Austin replied, not wanting to tell him how he woke up.

Suddenly, they heard Ally shout, "Austin! Can you come help me?!"

Austin yelled back, "Okay!" and ran upstairs, while running Dallas got a glimpse of his underwear, and they were the same brand as the one he found in his pocket.

Dallas froze, and thought to himself, extremely confused. He bolted out of the store, and to the food court. Seeing some of his peers by the water fountain, they had been at the party too.

"Hey guys!" Dallas exclaimed running up to them, there were only two guys, Daniel and Marcus.

"Yo Dallas! How's it hangin?" Marcus asked.

"Not now! I need to ask you guys something." Dallas said.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Do you remember me at the party? Do you know what I did or something?" Dallas asked.

"I remember a bunch of beer, and you were totally wasted. I also remember you going upstairs but's that it!" Marcus replied.

"Okay what about you Daniel?" Dallas asked.

"Well I was upstairs making out with Carrie Paulson, and I saw you talking to some blond person, my brain's still a little fuzzy, but you two went into a room together and didn't come out for a while!" Daniel answered.

"Score dude! You fucked your first chick!" Marcus exclaimed, fist bumping Dallas.

"Hah...Thanks." Dallas said nervously.

Then all of a sudden, his memory came flooding back. He remembered everything, he remembered talking to Austin, and then going in that room, and then remembering fucking him in the ass, and then leaving with his underwear.

Dallas was shocked, he ran away and back home, passing Sonic Boom and seeing Austin lifting a heavy box down the stairs. He shed a tear and ran home. Austin didn't even notice he was standing there.

After Dallas got home he rushed upstairs and into the bathroom, quickly stripping down and getting in the shower, desperate to clean himself after discovering what he did. He felt so...icky?

He was no longer a virgin, and the fact that he lost it Austin Moon! A rock star! And he's acting like he doesn't even know!

Dallas then said "What if he doesn't know?" to himself.

He got out of the shower, and wrapped a dry towel around his soaking wet body, and he ran to his room, quickly getting dressed and heading back out. He needed to find Austin.

(End of Chapter 2)

**Alright! I hope you all liked it and please leave a review with your ideas for the story. Thanks for reading and supporting this story! Bye ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and gals, I'm so glad that all of you enjoy this story, and thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. I love reading them! Now I know some of you would like me to update stories daily, and believe me I would love to, but it takes time for me to write the story. I have multiple stories that I write, and I try to balance all of them. Since this story is still new, I plan to update it every week, that rate may change in the future, but right now, I'm sorry but every week is the best I can do. Please don't be mad, I'm doing my best. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to "Alostkid". ****I hope you like this chapter and as always, please leave a review with your ideas for the story :) Enjoy!**

(Beginning of Chapter 3)

Dallas ran back to the mall, finally reaching Sonic Boom. He rushed inside, only to see Ally standing behind the desk, writing in her song book.

"Ally! Where did Austin go?" Dallas exclaimed.

"Ah...he said he was going to go get a bite to eat, and then he said he was going home, why?" Ally said.

"I need to talk to him, when did he leave?" Dallas said.

Ally looked at her watch and said "About ten minutes ago."

"Okay! Thanks!" Dallas exclaimed as he bolted out of the store, rushing to the food court.

After getting there, he saw Austin sitting at one of the table, all alone. In front of him was a half-eaten cheeseburger, and a half-drunken coke.

He walked over and sat down in front of him, Austin looked up and said "Where did you go off to?" before taking another sip of his drink.

"Oh yeah sorry for bailing out on you, but I needed to go do something." Dallas said.

"Okay." Austin replied.

Austin was still thinking about what happened the night before, still having no clue on who he had sex with. While Dallas knew everything, and was extremely nervous to tell him.

"Austin, I need to tell you something...I-It's pretty shocking!" Dallas said.

"Okay? What is it?" Austin asked nervously.

Dallas looked at Austin's scarf and said "I-I know how you got your hickeys."

Austin's eyes widened as he moved his hand to his neck. He stuttered "W-What do you m-mean?"

"And I also know who you had sex with last night." Dallas said.

Austin was shocked, how did Dallas find out?

"W-Who?" Austin asked.

Dallas sighed and said "Me."

* * *

It had been about five minutes of utter silence, Dallas stared at Austin, who was still wide-eyed, staring off into space.

"Austin? You okay?" Dallas asked.

Austin looked at him, after finding out, all his memory came flooding back. He remembered every last detail, the vivid images burned in his brain. He had been fucked in the ass raw by Dallas, a guy he was barely friends with. He had lost his virginity to Dallas.

"N-No! I'm not okay! You and I had sex! Name one thing about this that is okay!" Austin exclaimed.

"Look, I know this is hard, but we were drunk, we didn't know what we were doing, why don't we just try and move past this?" Dallas said.

"Move past this? How the hell am I gonna move past this!? You had your dick in me Dallas!" Austin exclaimed.

"Hey! It's hard on me too you know!" Dallas exclaimed.

"Oh really? Did you get fucked last night? No! That was me! Do you realize that I'm famous! If somebody found out my career would be over!" Austin exclaimed.

"Look, can we go somewhere more private and talk this over?" Dallas asked.

"Fine, let's go to Sonic Boom! Ally got off a few minutes ago, if we run we can get there before she closes." Austin replied.

"Okay...let's go!" Dallas exclaimed, both getting up and speed-walking to the store, eager to get there before the store closes. It hurt Austin to move that fast, his butt was still extremely sore.

They finally got to the store, Ally was just about to lock up.

"Ally! Wait!" Austin exclaimed.

"What is it?" Ally asked.

"Me and Dallas need to go inside to...um...play our new video game." Austin replied.

"Okay seriously? Just because we got that new tv up there doesn't mean you can play all of your games in there!" Ally exclaimed.

"Come on! Please?" Austin asked, giving her the puppy-dog face.

"Ugh...Fine! Make sure you lock up when your done!" Ally scoffed, handing Austin the keys to the store.

"Thank you!" Austin exclaimed as Ally left, and he and Dallas walked in. Austin flipped the open sign to close, and he and Dallas sat up on the counter.

"Okay...now can we talk about it?" Dallas asked.

"Look, what we did was a mistake! We were just drunk, and we didn't know what we were doing! But I can't just forget it ever happened! I lost my virginity to you Dallas!" Austin exclaimed.

"And I lost mine to you too!" Dallas exclaimed.

"Okay...I can't do this right now! I have a concert tomorrow! I-I just can't!" Austin exclaimed, jumping off the counter and walking for the door.

"Austin wait!" Dallas yelled, chasing after him and grabbing his arm, turning him around.

"What!?" Austin shouted.

Their faces were inches from each other, both looked into each other's eyes, and without thinking, both leaned in and locked lips. Seconds past, and both were still kissing.

But soon, Austin realized what he was doing, and quickly broke off the kiss, he touched his lips, regretting what he did. He turned to the door, and was about to leave.

"Austin!" Dallas exclaimed, turning him back once more. He cupped Austin's cheek and leaned in and kissed him once more. Austin at first, was shocked. But soon gave in, returning the kiss. They both broke off the kiss, and smiled. Dallas took Austin's hand and led him behind the counter.

They kissed once again, and lowered themselves down to the ground. Then, they slowly undressed each other, and this time Dallas let Austin be on top, and they made sweet, passionate love together on the floor of the store, hidden by the counter.

* * *

Later that night, at about 2:30am, Austin woke up. He looked around, and felt extremely cold. He turned and saw Dallas sleeping next to him, with his arms around his waist. It was then that Austin realized that both of them were naked.

He quickly remembered what they did. He smiled at the thought, but his smile went away knowing it could never happen again. He slowly and carefully pulled away from Dallas, careful not to wake him. He grabbed his clothes, and slipped them on. He wrote a note on a paper, and placed the keys to the store under it. And then he was gone, like a shadow in the night. Leaving Dallas sleeping there, still naked, having no idea Austin left.

It was now morning, the sun had just rised above the horizon. The store wouldn't be open for a few more hours. Dallas slowly opened his eyes, blinking a couple times to adjust to the light. He felt cold air hit his bare skin, and then he remembered the wonderful night he shared with Austin. He looked around, and couldn't find him. He found the note and read it.

_"Dear Dallas, I know you must be wondering where I went or why I'm gone. I'm sorry, but I just can't do this with you. I like you Dallas, believe me I do, and I like what we did last night, it was amazing. But, I just can't do it anymore, I'm sorry. I left the keys so you could lock up for me, I didn't want to lock you in or anything. I know this must hurt, it hurts me too, believe me you have no idea how hard it is to write this note. If you want to talk to me about this, my concert will be held at school tonight at six o' clock. You can talk to me after, I'm sorry. Sincerely, Austin." _

Tears formed in Dallas' eyes, and one dripped onto the paper. He crumpled it up, and threw it in the trash. He grabbed his clothes, got dressed and bolted out the door. Not bothering to lock it. He could barely run, his ass hurt like hell after Austin fucked the shit out of it, now he knew how Austin felt.

He finally got back home, and quickly ran upstairs and jumped in bed, already on the verge of crying. Soon, he wept into his pillow, staining it with tears. He was heart-broken.

(End of Chapter 3)

**Alright, so what'd ya think? I really hope you liked it and please leave a review with your ideas of the story :) The next chapter will be up next week, or maybe sooner! Bye ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gals, so it is now time for Chapter 4! Yay! I hope you like it and please leave your ideas for the story down below, I'll consider every single one. This chapter is dedicated to "ilovegirls507". Now, without further ado, I present Chapter 4. Enjoy ;) **

(Beginning of Chapter 4)

Dallas had been crying for hours, hiding under his covers, avoiding sunshine or people. He just wanted to crawl in a hole and wither away to nothing. He felt like such an idiot, of course Austin Moon wouldn't be with him, he's a major rock star, has all the girls throwing themselves at him, why would he expect anything else from him.

By the time Dallas finally pulled back his covers, and showered his body with light was just about when Austin's concert started. He walked over to his closet, and pulled out some clothes. Just a tight black t-shirt, and army-green cargo shorts, along with a pair of bright blue boxer-briefs, and some white socks. He stripped naked, and quickly got dressed.

He raced out of his bedroom, and slipped on his shoes, and ran out of the house, running to his school where Austin was having his concert. Only taking about ten minutes to arrive, he found where the concert was being held. He saw a bunch of screaming fans, waiting for him to perform. He walked backstage, but a security guard stopped him from passing, so Dallas reluctantly walked back over to all the screaming fans.

- Dallas' POV -

I walked back over to the screaming girls, some were screaming things like "I love you!" or "Marry Me!" and things along those lines. I rolled my eyes, do they even realize that Austin is gay? I mean seriously? I'm one to prove it, we did have sex the past two nights!

I looked around, finding Ally, Dez, and Trish all standing in the crowd. I kept my distance, not wanting them to see me. It would have been extremely awkward, I still think that Ally likes me, and that's just going to end horribly for the both of us.

Eventually, the stage lights turned on, and the stage-fog started rolling off the platform, creating a mist, signaling that Austin was about to perform. Now that's when all the girls really started screaming, I actually had to cover my ears so I wouldn't go deaf. I bet by tomorrow none of these people will be able to talk from all their screaming, and everyone else won't be able to hear.

But soon, Austin emerged from backstage, running onto the stage. I guess his ass didn't hurt as much, I still couldn't run, I don't know how he could. He was wearing a white t-shirt, with a black leather jacket on top. As well as skinny jeans with holes in the knees, and some red converse shoes. He looked incredibly sexy, and that just made me even more angry. His hickeys were gone, probably covered by a shit-ton of make-up.

- Austin's POV -

I ran out on stage, seeing the whole crowd, mostly made up of girls, with the occasional boy here and there. On the outskirts of the crowd, I saw Dallas, and he did not look happy. I guess the note really didn't do it for him. I tried ignoring him, but I could feel his eyes glaring at me, I felt extremely uncomfortable.

The music started playing, and I started singing. It hurt to dance because my butt was still a little sore, but if my fans wanted it, then they got it. So I lived through the pain. Everyone was screaming and dancing, all except Dallas, who still looked pissed off. So, after I finished the song, and headed backstage, I told the security guard to let Dallas through.

So me and Dallas waited until we got to my dressing room to talk. I shut the door, and turned around. Only to be slapped across the face by Dallas, who was still extremely pissed.

"Ouch!" I yelled in utter shock.

"How could you do that to me! And not even have the balls to say it to my face! Instead you had to write it in a stupid note! What the hell Austin!" Dallas yelled at me.

"I-I'm sorry...I was just scared!" I exclaimed.

"You were scared!? Of what!?" Dallas exclaimed.

"Of us! I don't know if you know this, but people don't know that I like guys! So I can't exactly start dating you!" I yelled, but I immediately regretted it.

"Okay...Austin I get that you don't want to come out to the world at the moment, with your music and career going on, but don't leave me in the dust because of it! I didn't know that I was gay! But I now know that I am, and I know you are too! So just embrace it!" Dallas exclaimed.

"What if someone finds out! Like the paparazzi? My career could be ruined!" I yelled back.

"Austin! Come on! You're just gonna pretend like everything is okay, and that you're straight? That's not gonna work! You need to embrace your true calling! Don't hide it because of what other's think!" Dallas yelled back.

"Why can't I? Come on Dallas! This is more than just a fling! I really like you! And I know you like me! But I can't just stop my career to go have sex with some guy that I made love with at a party where we both were drunk!" I exclaimed.

"Well you weren't saying that last night! When I was pounding you in the ass like no tomorrow! Because those moans I heard come out of your mouth didn't sound like bad moans! You loved it! Admit it!" Dallas exclaimed.

"Yes I loved it! Okay? I loved it! And I love you!" I yelled back, but then realized what I said.

"You love me?" Dallas replied calmly, all the anger vanished between us.

I froze, did I really say that out loud? Oh come on! Why does everything happen to me!

"W-Well...I-I guess...do you l-love me?" I asked nervously.

Dallas grew a shy smile and said "Y-Yes."

Suddenly, my stage director Larry busted through the door. "AUSTIN! Hurry up! The fans are waiting!" he yelled into our ears, grabbing my arm and dragging out of the room in a flash, not having time to say a word.

Next thing I knew I was dragged out onto stage, seeing all the fans screaming my name, cheering for me. The music started up, and I barely knew what was going on before it hit me. I jumped back into gear, and started to sing. Hopefully no one notices the sweat pouring down my face.

* * *

- No One's POV -

Eventually, the song ended and Austin practically ran back to the dressing room. Dallas was standing there, looking around.

"Dallas I am so sorry! But I had to perform and-" Austin managed to get out before Dallas cut him off.

"Oh don't worry about it! You had to, it's no big deal..." Dallas exclaimed.

"You're not mad?" Austin asked, being extremely cautious.

"No not at all! Why would I be mad? I mean we only told each other that we loved each other and then you disappeared in two seconds flat...why would I be mad?" Dallas exclaimed.

"Yep...you're mad." Austin whispered. "Dallas I'm sorry...but please I want to be with you! I really do! It's just that-"

"It's just that your career will get ruined and blah blah blah!" Dallas said, cutting off Austin as he headed for the door.

"Dallas don't go!" Austin exclaimed.

"Watch me!" Dallas replied, reaching for the knob.

"Dallas!" Austin exclaimed, grabbing Dallas' hand and pulling him back, and quickly locking their lips together. The same as the night before, at Sonic Boom. But this time the roles have switched.

The kiss lasted for about thirty seconds, before they broke it off to breathe.

"Please stay..." Austin said, still holding Dallas' hand.

Dallas' cheeks went pure red, blushing like crazy. He was out of words, still shocked by the sudden kiss he and Austin just shared.

But once again, the stage director Larry barged right in. "AUSTIN! Get your butt out there! The fans want more!" he yelled at them.

Their hands split apart as he was pulled out of the room once again.

Austin was dragged out back on stage, his fans were still screaming their heads off, all of them would have sore throats in the mornings. The song started, and Austin performed, dancing and singing. His fans cheering for more. But this was his last song of the night, and he was really excited, no more interruptions for him and Dallas.

Soon, the song was over, and Austin wished everybody would have a good night. He ran backstage to his dressing room, and ran inside. Slamming and locking the door this time so no more interruptions. He turned and was shocked by what he saw.

He saw Dallas, laying on the couch, butt-naked. Clothes scattered all over the floor, his legs were propped up in the air, giving Austin the perfect view of Dallas' hot ass, and his tight hole. Austin could already feel himself pitching a tent.

"W-What are you doing?" Austin asked, not taking his eyes off the beautiful naked boy laying on the slick, white leather, couch.

"What? Don't you see me? You can't tell me you're not interested...I'm sure if that stage director dude walked in here he be fucking me good and hard!" Dallas exclaimed, trying to make Austin jealous, and it was working.

"I mean...why are you naked on the couch?" Austin asked, trying not to seem aroused.

"I was hot...so I decided why not get naked to cool down and wait for Austin to come back...and then maybe we can have sex..." Dallas replied, trying to be sarcastic.

"Well why are you in that position? Someone could have walked in when I was performing...what would happen then?" Austin asked.

"Well...if it's a guy...then i'd let him fuck me...if it was a girl I would probably have fucked her just to shut her up!" Dallas exclaimed.

"So what? You think I'm just gonna have sex with you?" Austin asked.

"Kind of yeah! I know you Austin...once you get horny there's no stopping you!" Dallas said with a smirk.

Austin could feel his jeans get tighter as his cock grew harder, it took everything he had not to pounce onto Dallas and fuck him silly right there. But he had to show his dignity, and be the better man. So he ignored his instincts, and said "Sorry...ain't gonna happen!"

Dallas was surprised, sure he'd expected Austin to be hesitant, but he didn't expect him to flat out say no. He thought he would be getting pounded by Austin in the ass right about now.

"Why not?" Dallas asked, looking for an explanation to why Austin turned him down.

"Because! J-Just get dressed!" Austin exclaimed, reaching down and grabbing Dallas' cargo shorts, and threw them at him.

"Fine! You want me gone! Then you have to dress me!" Dallas exclaimed, standing up straight, letting his full-length, rock-hard cock spring up and point in front of him.

"Alright...fine!" Austin said. He reached down and grabbed the rest of Dallas' clothes, he walked over and pushed Dallas back down on the couch. He grabbed his feet and lifted them up, pulling on his socks. Next was his underwear, this was going to be the hard part. How will Austin resist the urge to suck him off while sliding his underwear up his legs? It will take everything in him not to.

So he picked up Dallas' bright blue boxer briefs, and put his feet through the leg holes, and then proceeded to slid them up his legs. After getting to his knees, Austin had to take a breath just to stop from his groping Dallas right there, his erect dick was just a few inches away from him.

"Now's your chance Austin...you can have me...and we can be together...if not, I'm never going back to you..." Dallas said solemnly.

He was dead serious, and Austin knew it. Sure it was kind of mean of Dallas to give him an ultimatum like this, but Austin had to choose, either be with the one he loves, or grieve over heart-break?

He thought for a few seconds, and then he face lightened up, now having his answer. He looked up at Dallas and said, "Do you truly love me?"

Dallas smirked and said, "Of course!"

Austin smiled and said, "Then how can I say no?"

He leaned up, and swallowed the head of Dallas' cock into his mouth. A slight moan escaped from Dallas' lips, filling the air. The singers tongue gliding up and down the young boy's shaft, coating it in his saliva. Dallas bucked his hips forward, forcing Austin to swallow more of his delicious, pre-cum covered cock. He reached down, and grabbed a fistful of the singer's blond locks, tightening his grip and forcing him to take even more of his meat.

The naked boy's head fell back against one of the pillows, using it as a headrest. He felt Austin bob his head up and down his shaft, his warm, juicy lips wrapped around and sucking him like a lollipop.

"O-Oh...A-Austin!" Dallas moaned out, continuing to pull his hair and buck his hips forward. His cock was now deep down the singer's throat. He couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Austin's hands slid up Dallas' hairless legs, feeling his smooth, tan skin. He reached his waist, and then up to his abs, gliding his finger through the crevices and up to his nipples, where he began to pinch and flick at them, causing Dallas all the more pleasure. His loud moaning only made Austin bob up and down faster, feeling his lover's cock hitting the back of his throat.

After minutes of constant sucking, Dallas was close to his climax, ready to blow his load any second. And Austin knew it too, judging by how much Dallas' dick was twitching and how much pre-cum was leaking into his mouth. Then before Dallas could say a word, he felt it coming. He gasped as he shot blast after blast of his warm, creamy seed into the singer's mouth, almost all of it being swallowed immediately, not letting it go to waste.

Austin stood up, and leaned in and kissed Dallas, connecting their lips in order to share the taste of the delicious cum that shot out of Dallas. Austin climbed on the naked boy, who was starting to soften after releasing that big of a load.

They broke the kiss, both panting for air, but after catching their breath, Austin asked, "So who should be top and who should be bottom?"

Both smiled, and Dallas was about to answer when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come back later!" Austin yelled out.

"AUSTIN! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" Larry screamed, beating his fist on the door.

Dallas sighed and stood up, grabbing all the clothes from the floor and quickly dashing to hide in the closet, ironically.

After Dallas was out of sight, Austin slowly opened the door, to see and pissed off Larry, and another man, he was tall, had light skin, and jet-black hair, and he was wearing a business suit. Austin stood in an awkward position, just trying to hide his ranging hard-on in his skinny jeans, which made it all the more harder to hide.

"Mr. Moon! It's a pleasure to meet you!" The man announced as he put out his hand.

Austin slowly shook his hand, and said, "Thank you? But...who are you?"

"Ah yes! I'm Thomas Murray, from 'Murray Music Records' and we would like to sign you!"

A large smile grew on Austin's face, "Y-You want to s-sign me?"

"Yes, we would like to give you a record deal, just think in a year you could be going on tour, singing sold-out concerts, living the life of a star!"

"O-Oh my god! I-I don't know what to say?"

"You can say yes...but there is one condition."

"What's the condition?"

"In order for us to sign you and give you a record deal, you have to move to Los Angeles."

Austin's smile went away, and he looked over to the closet, as if he could see the disappointed look on Dallas' face too. He looked back up at Thomas, and didn't know what to say...either live his dream and make a record deal, or stay with the love the only boy he really loves.

(End of Chapter 4)

**Alright, I know it's been a little more than a week haha, and I'm sorry for the wait. But I still hope you liked it and please leave a review with your ideas for the story. Have a nice day, bye ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and gals, the next chapter of Miami Lust is finally here! I hope you like it and please leave your thoughts and ideas for the story in a review down below. Alright, since school has started for me, it will take me longer to update stories, so please be patient, and thank you to "lalalandlovatic96" for telling me to take my time, and that is also who I'm dedicating this chapter to. Enjoy ;) **

(Beginning of Chapter 5)

Austin and Dallas were in Austin's room, both sitting on the bed. After Thomas Murray had offered Austin the record deal along with saying that he would have to move to Los Angeles, the singer told him he would need time to think it over. In which Thomas agreed and gave him a week to decide.

"So are you leaving?" Dallas asked, looking down at his feet.

Austin could see his sadness, and used his hand to move his head to face him, cupping his cheek.

"Dallas, I can't leave...I have school, who's gonna be my legal guardian? I don't have any relatives or anything in LA! And most of all I can't be away from the boy I love!" Austin exclaimed.

"But it's your dream! And you will have a private teacher! And your parents could always go with you!"

"What about you?"

"Austin...this is your dream! Don't throw it all away because of me!"

"But I love you Dallas! I can't be away from you!"

"Long distance relationship?"

"You know those hardly ever work! And it's not like we can kiss over the phone, or make love over the phone either?"

"Austin...let's be realistic...we both know if you go to LA, our relationship will end, and we'll end up finding different people."

"That's not true! You're the one I want to be with! Just you! No one else!"

"C'mon Austin..."

"Dallas please don't say it!"

"You need to go to Los Angeles, it's your dream, this your is big chance! You can't just throw that away!" Dallas exclaimed, nearly in tears.

"W-What about you?" Austin asked, also on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry about me...I'll be fine!"

"I don't want to say goodbye!" Austin cried.

Dallas wiped away Austin's tears, and slowly leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips, before pulling away and saying, "I know the perfect way to say goodbye..."

The boys looked each other in the eyes, both tearing up. Austin slowly pushed Dallas down on his back, and leaned down and planted kisses on his cheek, leading down his neck, giving gentle kisses to Dallas' tan skin. The boys slowly undressed, and made love on the bed for hours, with Austin slowly fucking Dallas in the ass while kissing him passionately. This was their goodbye.

* * *

Afterwards, Dallas was wearing only his boxer-briefs, and slowly sliding his cargo shorts up his legs, and quickly zipping them up and buttoning it. While Austin was behind him, pulling his shirt back on. It was now really late, almost two in the morning. Austin offered for Dallas to spend the night, but he didn't want to, and left to go home.

While walking down the sidewalk, tears slowly slid down Dallas' cheeks, he was devastated. The streets were mostly empty, with the occasional car driving past here and there. Maybe a few people walking on the sidewalk at times. After getting home, Dallas plopped down on his bed, with dry tear streaks along his cheeks and down his neck.

All he could think about was Austin leaving, and how he would find somebody else in the city, and end up loving that person even more. So to feel better, he decided to go take a bubble-bath, despite being fifteen, Dallas always loved taking bubble-baths, usually take one around once a month or so.

He walked into the bathroom, and turned on the tub faucet, getting it to the right temperature before plugging the drain and watching as the water slowly rose in the tub. Dallas turned down the lights, just to create the romantic mood, despite not feeling romantic at all.

Dallas grabbed the bottom of his tight, black t-shirt, and slowly peeled it off his body, and over his head, and onto the floor. He leaned down and quickly stripped off his socks, he then grabbed the rim of his army-cargo shorts, unbuttoning and unzipping it. He let the shorts fall to his ankles, leaving him in nothing but his tight, blue boxer-briefs. He fingered his waistband, and slowly slid the underwear down his legs, and kicked them off onto the floor, forming a pile of clothes in the corner.

The boy turned off the faucet, the water now reaching the top of the tub, just a few centimeters below the actual line, he didn't want to flood the bathroom. He dipped his foot in the water, slowly pushing more of his leg in, feeling the water cling to his skin as he got in. Soon, he was laying down, his bed against the curved wall, the water reaching up to his shoulder-blades, but he could easily sink down further if he wanted to.

He reached over and grabbed the bottle of bubble-soap, and slowly poured some in the water, within minutes the tub was covered in foamy-bubbles, a lot of it clinging to Dallas' body.

His hands roamed his wet body, gliding from out of the water to under it, and vice versa. Slowly and slowly moving closer down his body, to his already erect cock. He felt his hand wrap around the base of his dick, and slowly slide it up his shaft, then going back down, and repeating the process over and over, but getting faster each time. Soon enough, waves and ripples formed on the water from Dallas' moving arm as he stroked himself with great speed, feeling close to his orgasm.

The boy moaned as he titled his head back, and shot his load out, his white, sticky semen was floating around in the water, making the bubble-bath even more hotter. A smile formed across his face as he finally released into the water, but his happiness quickly faded away when he remembered Austin, and how he was going to be moving to Los Angeles, away from him. His eyes filled with tears, and he laid his head back against the wall, and he silently wept.

(End of Chapter 5)

**Okay, I know this chapter was a little shorter, but I still hope you liked it and please leave your review down below of what you thought. See ya next time, bye bye ;) **


End file.
